Passenger seats aboard airliners, buses, trains and other conveyances can be equipped with one or more armrests. Armrests positioned alongside a seat serve to define the lateral bounds of the seat, separate laterally adjacent seats, and enhance seating comfort. In the majority of commercial conveyances, seating density is maximized to increase revenue. As such, carriers often limit seat bottom and/or armrest width to increase the total number of laterally adjacent seats.
Decreased seat bottom width and/or armrest width lessens seating comfort. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a separate cushion that can function as an armrest or armrest extension as needed, as well as serve another function when not being used as an armrest. Providing such a multi-function cushion would allow a seat manufacturer to lessen fixed armrest width, potentially eliminate fixed armrests altogether, increase seat bottom width, and save weight and costs, among other advantages.